A New Chance At Life
by Twin Sword Of The Moon And Sun
Summary: Izaya was turned into a female by Shinra and his father. He decided to take a chance of a new life as Isabella Orihara. Fem Izaya x Shizuo. Rated M for blood, death, and possible lemons in the future.
**An: I fix the grammar mistakes in the story only, not the AN. Let me know if I miss some.**

 **I've been reading a few Durarara fics on how Izaya is born female or turn into a female. I read so much that it inspire to me to do my own. Take not that some of those inspire me, so if something seems similar to those fics then all credit to the originals writes who wrote it. With out further to do, lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or it's characters**

* * *

 **In An Apartment Bedroom**

In a bedroom bed, a young women no older than 21, opened her eyes as she barely woke up. _"What happen to me? The last thing I remember is getting hit by truck when Shizu-chan chased me into the street."_ The young women thought, but she felt something heavy on her chest.

 _"Weird? My chest feels heavy and jiggling."_ She put both of her hands on her breast. That when she realized something was off. "WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted. Then she heard the door opened.

"So you're awake, and you notice something off about your body." A beautiful women wearing a green sweater said. "Namie-chan! Why is this*she pointed to her chest* on my chest?" She asked. The women with the green sweater named Namie chuckled which turn into laughter.

"It's not funny!" The young women started pull on her long raven hair. "Why is my hair so long?" She asked. Namie stopped laughing and look at the young women. "Well Izaya." The young women named Izaya turned to look at her.

"After you got yourself ran over by a truck, we took you into the hospital immediately, but Shinra and his father had other ideas. They took you out of the hospital and brought you here. Shinra father wanted to test his latest research on turning a male into a complete female." Namie explained. Izaya has a shock expression on her face.

 _"So I am not a male anymore."_ He turn she thought. She wanted to know if it was true so she took her pants off, forgetting Namie is in front her. "MY JUNK IS GONE!" She shouted as Namie sighed. "I told you so." She left her room to let her process the information.

 _"I am not a guy! That sucks. All the years of gathering information's now ruined!"_ She thinks no one is going to believe that she is Izaya Orihara. "I bet Shinra knows how to reverse this." She got off the bed and try to get her footing.

"How long have I been out?" She asked herself. "About a year or so." Namie came back in with female clothing. "Here is a set of clothes for you to wear." Namie set them on her bed. "I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A YEAR!" Izaya shouted as Namie nodded. "Yes. Have fun changing into them." She closed the door to give Izaya some privacy.

* * *

 **After An Hour Or So**

After Izaya finally change into her clothes, which consist of a black color skirt, black stockings, black shoes, a black shirt and the only thing that was from her original clothing, her furred coat.

She was standing in front of Shinra apartment. *KNOCK,KNOCK* "Shinra open up! I know you're in there." Izaya kept knocking on the door hard.

The door opened to revealed a disappointed Shinra. "What can I do for you ma'am?" Shinra asked. Izaya pouted. "Don't you recognize me?" Shinra then notice the coat she was wearing. "CRAP!" He tried to shut the door but Izaya put her foot in the opening.

"Don't think you're going to avoid me now. I want explanations now!" She pushed the door open, forcing Shinra back. "Ok. I'll tell you what you want to know." Shinra said nervously.

"Good." She stormed inside and went into the living room, were a headless women was sitting down on a couch.

She started to type something on her phone and show it to Izaya. [Is that you Izaya?] Izaya has a triumph smirk. "At least Celty remembers me!" Shinra sighed. He sat next to the headless women named Celty. "Okay. Lets get down to business." Izaya nodded. Celty left the room because she thinks this a conversation between them.

"Yes! I want to know who gives you and your freakish human you called a father the right to make me a female?" She pointed him. "Well for the record I was against the idea but my father insist of turning you into female. I think you should know that it is not reversible so you are now stuck like this for the rest of your life." Shinra explained but felt guilty when he saw Izaya breaking down.

"So I am now stuck like this forever*sob* and there is no way to change back*sob*?" Shinra shook his head no. "I am very sorry Izaya, but that is the way the cookie crumbles." But Shinra smiled. "But hey. At least this way, you could finally get Shizuo to fall for you." Shinra suggested.

Izaya didn't say anything. She told Shinra that she might have feelings Shizuo but was afraid to tell him. Not because people will look at them differently, it's because he might reject her.

"By the way, you should check up on him. I guess your death effected him badly. He gets drunk at the bar everyday, blaming himself for your death." Izaya was surprise that Shizuo did that and all because of her.

"But I thought he wanted me dead?" She asked. Shinra shrugged. "Who knows what goes on his head. But it was just a suggestion." Shinra said as left the living only to return a minute a later with a folder in his hand.

"Here is your new identity." Shinra passed he folder to her. She opened the folder and read the pages in there. "Your new name is Isabella Orihara. You were ship off to private school at age 14. All of your money are transferred into a new bank account under the name Isabella Orihara. Your little sisters know of your predicament and were happy to have an older sister. Well one was cheering while the other just looked emotionless." Shinra said as Izaya nodded.

"I guess I am doing this then." Shinra nodded. "Don't feel bad. Think as this as a new chance of life." Izaya thought about it and nodded. "Maybe your right. And who knows! I might like being a female!" Izaya said cheerfully. "Yes! Just look at the bright side instead of the negative side." Shinra smiled.

"Yes! I should get going and meet Shizu-chan! But not as Izaya, as Isabella!" Izaya exclaimed as she got off the couch and left Shinra apartment.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Ikebukoro**

 _"Now where could he be?"_ Izaya walked around in Ikebukoro, looking for Shizuo. She wasn't paying attention were she was walking, so she bump into a man dressed in a bartender outfit.

"Oops. Sorry." Izaya bowed and apologized to the man. "Don't sweat it. I wasn't paying attention where I was going as well." Izaya eyes widened. _"Can it be?"_ She thought. She looks up to see the man shaggy blonde haired and blue shades.

"Shizuio?" Izaya asked. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" Shizuo asked Izaya.

* * *

 **An: Cut. Sorry it was short but next chapter will be long. Till next time. Review please.**


End file.
